My story
by Cookiecrazy224
Summary: You've heard the story about the star-crossed lovers of District 12 who fight for a better world, who fall in love and live happily ever after. Well, this is not that story. This is the story no one wants to think about, that no one wants to read. But the story that no one can escape. This is the story about fire girl and I. I am the phoenix. I am Cato. And this is my story
1. Chapter 1 The song

I can see her. She is just lying there, not moving, not chasing after Thresh. Why? Normally she would be up and running within a second. Something must be wrong because nothing can stop Clove only…death.

"Clove!" I scream, not caring that someone might be waiting for the right moment to attack. Not caring that millions of people are watching. Not caring about how disappointed my Dad must be because I am showing emotions, showing weakness. All I care about is Clove. Clove, the girl with the knives.

"Cato?" she croaks. I quickly run over to her and see a dent the size of a fist in her head. I fall to the ground beside her and gently place her head on my knees. I gaze down into her eyes, the eyes that were once full of life but now look dull and sunken.

"I'm right here Clove." I whisper in her ear. She slowly turns her head to look at me and when her eyes finally settle on my face she gives me a huge smile. But that smile quickly falls. She raises a shaky hand to my face and wipes something away.

"Please don't cry." She whispers wiping another tear away.

"I'm not crying." I say as another tear makes its way down my face, dripping onto Clove.

"Of course you're not Cato." Clove laughs. She then starts lifting her head towards mine and I watch as the little colour she had left in her face drains. But she must be ignoring the pain this little movement is causing her because she continues lifting her head until it is about a centimetre away from mine. I close the gap between us and place my lips to hers and we kiss. The first kiss we have ever shared before her head falls back onto my knees.

"Win for me Cato. You have worked your whole life for this. You can't just give up. Please promise me you will win." Clove begs.

"I promise Clove."

"And Cato."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." I manage to choke out before the cannon fires to signal her death. No! Clove can't be dead. We were meant to win these games together. She can't be dead. But she must be, the Capitol doesn't make mistakes when it comes to death.

I push myself up off the ground and arrange Cloves body so it looks like she could be sleeping. That's what she should be doing, sleeping. But no, the Capitol has to see children suffer and die for their sick entertainment. And I helped them. I wanted to go into these games, kill innocent children and all because I wanted to be rich and famous and special. But there is nothing special about being in these games. I came into the arena craving blood. I wanted to kill every single person in here. And all because they told us about the honour of winning. But I have to kill one more person…Thresh.

Thresh. He killed Clove. He killed my Clove and I will get my revenge. I will also kill fire girl and lover boy. She always wanted them dead and she will get her wish.

I take one last look at Clove before running into the woods.

There used to be a song from many years ago that described Clove. I can remember before the Hunger games playing it to her. She had hit me and called me a little girl. But that night she had crept into my room and told me how much she had appreciated me playing the song for her. She had said it was one of the only nice things someone had done for her. That confused me at first but when I found out about Clove's family treated her it made sense.

The song. How did it go?

_She can kill with her smile, She can wound with her eyes,_

Whenever she looked at someone in training and gave them her number one smirk you could tell someone was going to get seriously injured.

_She can ruin your faith with her casual lies,_

She destroyed many people by telling them one simple lie.

_And she only reveals what she wants you to see,_

Many people tried to break Clove but it never worked. The only person she would tell anything was me.

_She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me,_

Before she died she would hide her true feelings behind violence and evil. But that didn't stop me from falling for her.

_She can lead you to love she can _take_ you or leave you,_

Many people thought they had gotten through Clove's dark exterior. Thought that they had got Clove to love them, but they never did. She always left them for me.

_She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe you,_

She always asked what I was thinking and whenever I told her she would say I was lying and storm off.

_And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free,_

She was always cautious of people and whenever they offered her something she would always make them tell her what strings were attached.

_Yeah, she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me._

She had a shelf full of her favourite knives from the academy that she had stolen. But I still loved her no matter what she did.

I walk over to the field where I know Thresh will be hiding. I crouch down and start making my way through the long grass until I see an orange tarp propped up by three sticks.

"Come out and fight you coward!" I scream at him. I see a face appear from inside the little den he made.

"Coward? You're calling me a coward? I'm sorry but I don't think a coward would kill that little friend of yours. What was her name? Clove? Yes, that's it, Clove. She screamed like a little girl you know. No one would have thought she had trained for years to win these games. She was-" But he was cut off by a knife that had lodged itself in his stomach.

He slowly pulls it out and glares at me. Then suddenly he pounces, knocking me to the floor and holding the knife to my throat. Just before he can dig the blade deeper into my flesh I knee him and throw him off me. He goes to hit me with the knife but I dodge him and swing my sword cutting off his hand. He shouts out in pain but not for long because he sees me advancing on him with I rock in my hand.

"She was not a coward!" I say bring the rock down onto his head, "You will never know what she was!" I say bringing the rock down again, "She was ten times the person you will ever be!" I bring the rock down on his head for the last time. I watch as his body falls to the ground just like Cloves did. I keel down beside him and whisper in his ear, "And now you know how she felt." Turning I make my way out the field and into the woods, leaving him to die.

A few minutes later I hear the cannon fire. I am one step closer to winning, one step closer to be free, one step closer to be making Clove proud. All I have to do is take out fire girl and lover boy.

_Oh, she takes care of herself, she can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time._

She never needed protecting. The only time I ever had to help her was when her family was beating her. And after the awful nights where I couldn't help she would wait for me in the tree house we had made as little kids. She would always talk of a better future, a future she will never get to see.

_Oh, and she never gives out, and she never gives in, she just changes her mind._

No matter what anyone did to try and upset her or help her she would stick to what she knew and wouldn't let anyone distract her. But she changed her mind about me, I was the only one.

_And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden._

She told people what they wanted to hear. She would promise them anything to try and find their weaknesses but as soon as she found them she would disappear from their lives.

_Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleedin'_

The weapon Clove could use better than any other was a knife. Every Friday when we were allowed to use an actual weapon to spar people with Clove would always use a knife and end up cutting people. Even when the instructors said enough it wasn't enough to stop Clove from making people bleed then laughing at how weak they were.

_But she'll bring out the best and the worse you can be._

But sadly what people didn't understand was that Clove was helping them in her own, twisted way. She was bringing out the best in their abilities. She did it to me and many other people but they thought she was evil and would always avoid her. She was a freak.

_Blame it all on yourself, cause she's always a woman to me._

Nobody thought that Clove could have feelings because of the way she acted so they tried to show Clove how useless she was. But that didn't stop me from wanting to be with her.

I hear a growl to my right and turn to see a massive wolf mutt with glowing green eyes. The exact same green as…Clove's. I stumble backwards and fall to the ground. How can they be Clove's eyes? They can't be hers. But I would know Clove's green eyes anywhere and they are the exact shape, size and colour.

My thoughts are interrupted as another three mutts join Clove's. I quickly scramble to my feet and start sprinting in the direction of the cornucopia. I fly past fire girl and lover boy and don't stop until I am safely on top of the shiny, metal horn.

I peer over the edge and see a mutt with ginger fur and a collar with a number five on it. It can't be she girl from five, can it? I look to the left of her and see a small. Dark furred mutt with a collar that has an eleven on it. Rue? It's the mutt of that little twelve year old girl, too young to die.

The mutts I look at all have something in common with the 21 dead tributes. But I don't have time to name them all because the District twelve tributes are scrambling onto the cornucopia. They should not be here! Clove should be the one standing on top of the horn with me. Not two people from District twelve who have gotten this far due to good luck and a sappy love story. These 'star crossed lovers' have to go, for Clove.

_Oh, she takes care of herself, she can get what she wants, she's ahead of her time._

She shouldn't have always been looking after herself. I should have been there with her at the feast to make sure nothing happened to her. But I wasn't and she died before she had a chance to live.

_Oh, and she never gives out and she never gives in she just changes her mind._

She must have cared for me because Cloves doesn't just wait for anyone. She can wait if it is to get information or secrets from someone but not just to say good bye. She could have changed her mind and left me without a good bye, but she didn't and I'm glad.

I am standing on the edge of the Cornucopia with lover boy in a headlock. He is trying desperately to get out of my grip but nothing will work. Only a knife to the heart would make me let go.

I watch as fire girl looks at me with disgust on her face because I am slowly killing her boyfriend. She raises her bow and arrow and aims it at my head. But I can see it in her eyes that she does not want to have to kill me.

"Go on then, shoot me. There's no point anymore, I'm dead already." Dead without Clove. "Is that what they want, huh? Is it? But I can still do this. I can still win. Just one more kill. That's all I know how to do. Bringing pride to my District, that's all I have ever wanted." She pulls the string back on her bow a bit more. "Please just kill me. I don't want to win this thing without her. Please just shoot." I let go of lover boy and push him towards her. I take a step towards them and fall to the floor.

"Please." I beg then put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry Clove. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it. I don't want to live without you." I whisper quietly so they can't hear me. I hear a bang and look through my fingers to see that fire girl has dropped her bow and is walking towards me. She crouches in front of me and carefully peels my hands away from my face.

"This isn't how you should die. You shouldn't die in an arena and Clove shouldn't have either. No one should have. You should have a chance to live your life, so should everyone else the Capitol has sent in here. I am so sorry that you lost Clove. I know she meant a lot to you. I saw the way you looked at her in training and the way you came as soon as you thought she was in trouble. I really am-" but she is cut off by an ear splitting scream.

"Aghh" I watch as lover boy trips over fire girl's bow and falls over the edge of the cornucopia into the crowd of hungry mutts.

"Peeta! Peeta!" fire girl screams over and over again as she watches him getting eaten. Once the agonising screams fade away I walk over to fire girl who is sobbing. I guess she really did love him after all.

"I am really sorry K-Katniss." I say, struggling to say her actual name instead of fire girl, "I know that you love him but at least he can't be treated badly anymore. He is in a place with no more Capitol, no more Hunger games and no more death. I am really sorry K-Katniss but P-Peeta is in a better place, just like Clove." And he is, same with Clove. Unlike fire girl and I who are still alive and feeling.

"I-I know. Thank you Cato." She manages to get out before bursting into tears again.

How am I going to kill her now? She is defenceless and weak. She has just lost someone important to her, just like me. I know how it feels, I know how she feels. I can't kill her. She deserves to live. Unlike me. I have helped the Capitol all my life. I have trained to be part of these games; I have been trained to kill. What sort of person trains to kill innocent children just for fun. I wanted to be in these games, she didn't. Fire girl has family waiting for her at home. A sister who will be destroyed if fire girl dies. I don't have anyone anymore, not now Clove has died. And because of that fire girl must win.

"Katniss, please kill me." I beg her again, "Please." I pick up her bow and throw it over to her, "Please." She gives me a sad confused look before she picks up her bow and loads it with her last arrow. Slowly she aims it at me and pulls back the string. I close my eyes and wait for the end. Wait to hear the arrow being released, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes and see fire girl empty handed. I search around for her bow and find it on the ground in the middle of the mutts.

"I don't want to kill you. I don't want to have to kill you. It's not fair to kill you and let the Capitol have me for a victor. They don't deserve to have a victor." She stands and walks over to me. As she is walking something falls out of her pocket. Berries? Black berries? No I have seen them before in training, they are night lock. Night lock!

"Then why should they," I pick up the poisonous berries, "Here take some. If they want a dramatic ending then let's give them one." I put some in her hand and stare into her eyes silently asking if she wants to do this. She gives small nod of her head before saying, "On three."

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three" we say together.

I throw the berries into my mouth. Then suddenly a trumpet goes off, "Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to announce the victors of the 74th Hunger games: Cato Jones and Katniss Everdeen." What! I quickly spit the berries out of my mouth and wipe my tongue to get any juice off. I turn to see fire girl doing the same thing.

A hover craft appears above us and I just stare at it. We both won? But how? We are from different Districts. This has never happened before so why now? "We won! I can go home1 I can see Prim and mother and Gale again!" Fire girl screams from next to me. "Cato, we won!" but I don't join in her celebrations. There is something wrong here. Why didn't they let us die. Anyone else would have been left to eat the berries so why not us?

* * *

"Good afternoon Mr President. What can I do for you?" I say as politely as I can.

"Well Mr Jones, the show you and Miss Everdeen put on at the end of the Hunger games was very…interesting. Many people love how you were going to sacrifice yourself so she could win." Sacrifice? "They also loved the berries. Now all of Panem is talking about yours and Katniss'…relationship. However your little stunt with the berries has caused a riot in a few of the Districts, and we can't have that can we?" I shake my head, "Good. So what I would like you to do is have a relationship with Katniss to keep the Districts calm."

"What if i say no?" I ask.

"Well I cannot force you into anything. But I do have ways to persuade you. Can you think of any?" Yes, yes I can. I can think of many, and most of them somehow end up with someone I care about or someone that is connected to me dying in a tragic accident. "So what do you say Cato, will you help me keep the Districts calm?"

I slowly nod my head. "Yes sir. I just have one question, how will a relationship with fire girl help keep the Districts in order."

"Well Mr Jones, that is a very good question, but one I don't think necessary to answer yet. But don't worry, you will find out in due time. Now, I need to get on so if you would excuse me." He says gesturing to the door.

"OK. Good bye Mr President." I walk out the door and close it behind me.

When I get outside the conversation starts to properly register. If Clove was here she would be furious. She would kill Snow right here and right now. She would hate this situation. Because now I have to date fire girl!

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter i hope you enjoyed it, if you did then please leave a review. **

**If anyone has any suggestions for this story then please review or PM me.**

**Thank you and please R&R!**

**Cookiecrazy224 xx**


	2. Chapter 2 Do it for Lucy

_I am at home sitting on my bed and staring out of the window. I watch as the few street lamps we have light up the road ahead of me. I climb off of the bed and make my way over to the window. Making sure there is no sound coming from anywhere in the house, I slowly open the window, step out and scramble onto the roof. I just sit and stare at the mountains that surround District Two, not wanting to leave this spot and go back inside so my Dad can beat me and tell me how much of a disappointment I am._

_Suddenly from behind me I hear the scuffling of feet and heavy breathing. "Man I hate running." Clove says as she sits down beside me, "In fact, I hate exercise."_

"_Says the girl who is top of her class in training." I laugh._

"_I never said I wasn't good at it." She replies, "Actually I'm better than good, I'm fantastic."_

"_Modest as always, Clove."_

"_I know." She laughs. We fall into silence after that, just watching the things around us and getting lost in our thoughts._

"_It's beautiful isn't it? I wish I could go into the mountains. I would love to see the wildlife and the lakes and the forests and everything else they hold." Clove says after a while. I love how Clove is a different person around me. She doesn't hide behind weapons and violence; she doesn't pretend to be the evil girl everybody else thinks she is, she is just Clove, and that is how it should be. With me she is Clove, the girl who dreams about running free in the mountains without a care in the world._

"_Me too Clove. But that will never happen. The most we will ever get to see of them is the outline." _

"_I know, but I can always hope, can't I?" She asks._

"_Yes you can."_

"_And if I ever do find a way to go to them you would come to. You will be with me every step of the way, where ever I go, right?" _

"_Always."_

I open my eyes and stare at the blank ceiling with a sick feeling in my stomach. Clove always wanted to run off into the mountains with me so she didn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't and so I didn't have to face my brutal father everyday. But she never found a way to get past the electric fence. She was just a girl with a dream. But not any girl, she was Clove. Clove, the girl with a dream. Clove, the girl with a dream of running away. Clove, the girl with a dream of a better place. Clove, the girl who's dreams never will come true.

I sit up and throw my legs over the side of the bed. I see a pile of clothes folded at the end of my bed. I quickly change into them and hurry out of the room. But before I have made it to the breakfast table, I freeze. She is there. Sitting at the table with her back to me. Her long, brown hair cascading down her back like a waterfall, just how I like it. She seems to be cheerfully talking with District twelve's mentor. But how? She's dead. I watched her die in the arena. It couldn't have been a dream, could it?

I walk up to her and place my hand on her shoulder. She slowly turns her head towards me and instead of seeing green eyes; I am met with grey eyes. Fire girl's grey eyes. I stumble backwards and fall to the floor. "Clove?" I croak hoping beyond hope that she is the one standing in front of me, not fire girl.

"Cato, it's me, Katniss. I'm really sorry Cloves-" Fire girl starts but I cut her off.

"Dead. She's dead. Thresh bashed her skull in with a rock. I held her while she took her last breathes. I went looking for Thresh. I killed him. I was attacked by mutts. I ran to the cornucopia. I put lover boy in a head lock. I then released him. Then lover boy fell off the cornucopia and got eaten. I then begged you to shoot me. You didn't. I gave us both night lock. We went to eat it. We were announced winners of the Hunger games. Snow asked to talk to me. He said I had to start a relationship with you and threatened me to make sure I do. And now I'm here." I say, repeating the events that had happened since Clove's death.

"Snow said what?" Fire girl screams. So I tell her everything that Snow had said to me. Once I finish she looks degusted. "So basically, us two have to be in a fake relationship otherwise Snow will kill and torture your family?"

"You don't have to. I bet Snow could find another way to keep the Districts in check." I say to her.

"No! I will. I don't want your family to die just because I wasn't willing to act for the cameras. And I don't want you in anymore pain; you have enough of that already." When she says that to me my head drops into my hands as I try to fight off the tears that are threatening to spill down my face. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get upset."

"No it's OK." I say lifting my head back up, "And I'm glad you agree because I bet Snow wouldn't hesitate to use your family against you either and I don't want you to experience anymore death." As I say that I see pain flash through her eyes and immediately regret what I said. But before I can apologize she is up and walking back toward the table. She pauses just before sitting down and turns to face me.

"Come on breakfast will be gone if you don't get here soon." And with that I walk to the table, sit down and practically inhale the food in front of me.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the girl on fire: Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar says over the many cheers, "And the boy with the swords: Cato Jones!" The boy with the swords? I have never heard that before. But before I can think about it any further someone has pushed me onto the stage right opposite fire girl.

_Pretend to be in love with her. Pretend to be in love with her. Do it for Lucy Cato. Do it for Lucy. _I repeat over and over in my head as I walk towards her and give her a hug.

_Kiss her._

No.

_Do it for Lucy._

So I do. I lift my head from her hair and slowly move my face towards hers. I see the shock on her face, but only for a second because she then closes the space between us and makes our lips meet. The cheers from the crowd become even louder and I hear a few whistles before me and fire girl break apart. I stare into her eyes checking to see if she is OK with us going through with this act. She gives a small nod of her head, laces our fingers together and walks over to the plush couch, me right beside her.

"Congratulations Cato and Katniss for winning the games. How does it feel to be victors?" Caesar asks.

"I have trained my entire life for this, and now that I'm here words can not even begin to describe the feeling." I say and I see fire girl give a little nod of agreement next to me. The rest of the interview goes the same way: Caesar asks a question, one of us answers and the other gives small nods of agreement. Overall the interview seems to be going fine, that is until Caesar asks the question I have been dreading.

"Cato, when did you first start to have feelings for Katniss?" Caesar asks.

"It was when I saw her training. I could see the potential in her and I liked that. But I properly realised how I felt after the interviews. And on top of the cornucopia I knew I couldn't let her die because I love her, so when she said she wouldn't shoot me I had to come up with another way to save her without me having to live without her and the only way I could think of was the night lock. If we couldn't win together, then we could die together." I say and I get many 'awws' from the pathetic crowd.

_I hope that's good enough for you Snow!_

Caesar then asks fire girl the same question and her answer is pretty much the same as mine, "…And I realised I loved him." She then turns her head to me, "I love you." She says to me, but I can see the pain and regret in her eyes from those three simple words.

"I love you too." I reply.

I flop down onto my bed and wait for sleep to come. But after two hours I know that sleep is impossible. I quickly get up and make my way to the roof knowing no one will be up there at this time off night.

When the elevator doors open I am greeted with a gentle breeze. I step out and walk over to a bench that overlooks the whole of the Capitol and in the distance I can just see the outlines of the mountains Clove wanted to visit. I just sit and stare at the lights of the Capitol until my eyes feel heavy and refuse to stay open any longer.

_I carefully open the front door and take a quiet step into my house, "Is that you boy?" I hear my Dad call from the kitchen. Damn it, not quiet enough._

"_Yeah, it's me Dad." I call back to him._

"_Come 'ere." I take my time walking to the kitchen. I step in and immediately smell alcohol in the air. Great he's been drinking as well. "Where've you been. It's late. You should be going to sleep early so you can rest for training."_

"_I'm sorry Dad. I was out with Clove and I lost track of time." I say to the floor._

"_That little girl. You've been spending your time with that little girl? I thought you were better than that, boy. I didn't think you were that weak. Is she the only friend you can get? Do the others not want to be with you? I don't blame them, I wouldn't want to hang around with someone as weak as you." He shouts, standing up and walking over to me. "Weak. That's what you are, weak. You are a weak. Little. Girl. Who. Will. Never. Win. The. Hunger. Games." He shouts between punches. When I am on the ground from all his punches he moves onto kicking me over and over again. Once he is done with kicking he grabs a knife of the work surface and starts moving towards me._

"_Cato are you in here I have something to sh-" But my little sister stops talking as soon as she sees the scene unfolding before her._

"_Oh, how nice of you to join us Lucy. I was just telling Cato about weakness. Are you weak Lucy?" Dad says to her._

"_N-no. I'm not weak."_

"_Well, should we check?" He says advancing on Lucy. I watch as all the colour drains from her face. She backs up into the wall of the kitchen. Unable to go further she sinks to the floor. Dad's almost upon her but before he can get any further I block his path._

"_She is just a little kid, Dad. Leave her alone. She is not weak and you don't have to check." I tell him._

"_OK. Lucy, watch as I show you what weakness looks like." He says to her. And before I have time to react he is on top of me with the knife held to my cheek. "This is what weakness is Lucy." He says just before he digs the knife into my skin, cutting me from my ear to the corner of my mouth. But I don't make a sound. I don't want to give him satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain. He then moves onto my arms leaving 15 deep cuts on each, one cut for each year I have. As he is digging the knife repeatedly into my arms I manage to wave my hands towards the door, signalling Lucy to leave the kitchen before she has to experience this herself. She just shakes her head._

"_Go Lucy. Go to your room and lock the door." I tell her quietly so my Dad won't hear. But again she just shakes her head. "Go now, before this happens to you." This time she scrambles to her feet and runs out of the kitchen silently._

_Once my Dad has finished slicing open my arms he gets off me. I give out a sigh of relief that my Dad hears. "Was that a sigh, boy?" I shake my head. "I believe it was. Maybe I will have to teach you even more about weakness." He says kneeling down next to me and cutting my trouser leg off mid thigh. He then proceeds to cutting a word into my leg. "There that should remind you." He says before cutting my face again and walking out._

_I just lay there, in a pool of my own blood until I hear the kitchen door creek open and I lift my head a bit to see Lucy standing in the door way with tears streaming down her cheeks. I slowly sit up and open my arms to her. She runs up to me and buries her head in my chest. _

"_I am sorry you had to see that Lucy. I never wanted you to witness it." I whisper in her ear._

"_No, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have stepped in his way. You should have let him do that to me. I am so sorry for not stopping him. I-I was scared." She cries into my chest._

"_Shhh, it's OK. Everything's Ok." I reassure her._

"_No it's not, Cato. Look at you. Look how much you're bleeding."_

_I look down and gasp. Everything I am wearing is covered in blood and same with Lucy. My little sister is covered in my blood._

"_Come on Cato. I will get the first aid kit." She says while standing and dragging me by the hand up to my room. _

_She makes me sit on the floor while she tends to my wounds. About 15 minutes later I am all bandaged up. "Thank you doctor Lucy. Now, how shall I repay you?" I say to her, "Oh, I know. Like this." And I immediately start tickling her until she is gasping for air._

"_Cato- stop it- I can't- breathe." She says between giggles. I stop and she crawls back onto my lap. "Thank you for stopping him Cato."_

"_Don't worry. I will never let anything or anyone ever hurt you."_

"_Promise?" She whispers._

"_Promise."_

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favourited, followed or read this. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I am soooo sorry that this took so long to update but I have been super busy and just didn't have the time to write this.(I know it's a stupid excuse but it's the truth!) But if I get lots of reviews I will probably be able to write it faster because I know people will want to read it. So…REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. They fill me with joy every time I see one.**

**14SpiralTree : I am really pleased you like the story and I am glad that it is different to the ones you have read in the past. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the review. =D**

**Phoenix Retribution**** : Thank you for the review. I am glad you liked it and I hope this chapter pleased you =)**

**Thank you to: ****Phoenix Retribution****, 14SpiralTree, Domo15, GreyWitch13, MissAmazing101 and ****xxAveryMercedesxx**** for following or favouriting My story.**

**Please REVIEW. Until next time, good bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 Stay with me

I slowly open my eyes and stare at the blue sky above. For a while I just stay on the bench where I fell a sleep and watch as white, fluffy clouds sail by. It is very peaceful on top of the roof in the early hours of the day because the people of the Capitol have not started their day yet. There is not a sound to be heard a part from the rush of the wind in the air, that is until a calm voice says behind me, "Good morning Mr Jones."

"Good morning Mr President. What brings you up here?" I say politely while sitting up. I turn to face him and see that he is wearing a smirk, which can only mean something bad is about to happen.

"Well, Mr Jones. I thought that the show you and Miss Everdeen put on during the interviews was very…touching. I especially liked the part where you both admitted your love to each other, and so did the rest of Panem." I let out a sigh of relief as he says that, "But I am not here to discuss how you and Miss Everdeen are getting along because it has only been a few days since the end of the games and you still have the victory tour to get through. No, I am here because I was wondering if you knew what your talent will be."

Confused as to why he is asking this I say, "No, I do not have my talent ready yet. Why do you want to know?"

"Well it has come to my attention that since the Hunger games have finished a lot of women have been showing a…interest in you. And I was hoping that you would be willing to satisfy their needs. If you do there will be no need for you to have a talent, I can get someone to create a fake one for you."

"And I guess you have other ways to persuade me into it as well, I don't know, by killing my friends or by getting one of them be involved in a tragic accident that results in their deaths? Or by somehow getting me involved in the killing of my parents, perhaps?" I shout at him.

"Oh no. I only have one way to persuade you Mr Jones. I believe you have a younger sister called Lucy. Well as we speak a little girl called Lucy Jones is in one of the cells beneath my mansion. And how lucky I have a picture of how this little girl looked just before I left." He says in a sickeningly sweet voice before reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a piece of paper. He hands it over to me and I have to use all my willpower to stop myself from screaming with range and punching him into a pulp.

What I am looking at is a picture of my eleven year old sister strapped to a metal bed with tears streaming down her face. Her long, blonde hair has been cut off only leaving about an inch of hair left. Her once perfect face has been cut and bruised. And the clothes she wears are covered in blood which can only mean she has more cuts under her clothes. There is a man with a mask on standing next to her with a knife in his hand covered in blood. Lucy's blood.

"So do we have an agreement?" Snow says.

"Yes, but only if you release Lucy." I say through clenched teeth while standing up to face him.

"But if I release her how will I know that you are doing what is required. No I think I better keep it, just for safe keeping."

"It? My little sister is not an it. She is not a possession that can be discarded at will. She is not an object you can keep just for 'safe keeping' to make sure I do what you want me to do. She is a human being. She does not deserve to be treated like this. She deserves to be loved and cared for. Not abused by her father, ignored by her mother and tortured by you. She does not deserve any of that. If anyone does it's me. If you want to torture someone torture me, if you want to kill someone then kill me. But do not torture Lucy anymore and definitely do not kill her if you value your own life. Because I swear to God if you harm her anymore, everyone who helped in her torture will wish that they had never been born." I say to him.

"As long as you do what is needed of you then she shall not be harmed. And don't worry your torture will be coming very soon. Just not in the same way as your sister." He stands up and starts walking towards the elevator, "Oh and you can keep the picture as a reminder. Now have a nice day."

"Go rot in hell." I yell to the closing doors of the elevator.

I collapse back onto the bench and just stare at the picture of my tortured little sister. My innocent little sister who has had to go through hell just to make sure I keep a few women happy. He makes me sick. How can he do this to someone as young as Lucy? How can anyone live with themselves knowing that a little girl is writhing in agony because they gave the order?

But what disgusts me the most is myself. I was the one who wanted to win the Hunger games. The one who had trained there whole life to go into an arena, kill 23 tributes and enjoy it. I am the one who wanted all of this. All of the fame and fortune. But I was wrong. I don't want any of this.

I'm a monster. A monster that deserves to be where Lucy is now. That deserves the torture that Lucy is going through right now. I should be dead for killing all of those innocent children. But I can't die. Not if I want to save Lucy. Not if I want to free Lucy and kill Snow with my bare hands.

"Cato, are you alright?" My head snaps up to see fire girl standing in front of me with a worried look on her face. I nod my head but she doesn't look convinced. What's that you're holding?" I hand her the picture of Lucy and her expression goes from one of worry to one of horror and disbelief. "W-who is-"

"It's Lucy my eleven year old sister. Snow took her and tortured her to make sure that I do what he has told me to do." I say.

"He did this to make sure that you go through with the whole relationship thing? That's awful."

"No he did it to make sure that I keep Capitol women happy by selling my body to them."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You couldn't careless about what happens to me. As long as you're safe that's all that matters. I bet you don't even care about what happened to Lucy as long as its not your little sister being tortured it's OK, isn't it. You don't know how it feels to watch your sister being cut and beat by your Dad and know that there is nothing you can do about it. You don't know what its like to not be fed just because you were with one of your friends instead of training. You don't know what its like to be cut by your Dad just because you were trying to protect your sister from being the one to get beat." I shout at her.

"Cato, you're right. I don't know how it feels and I can't even begin to imagine the pain you went through but that doesn't mean I don't care, because I do. I care that Lucy is being tortured and I do care that you have to do things against your will just because the Capitol says so. And Cato, even though you don't think so I am here for you. Just because in the arena we were enemies doesn't mean we still are. And as a friend I swear I will help you get Lucy back."

For a minute I just sit and stare at her and she stares right back at me waiting for a reply. Finally I come to my senses and reply, "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you are willing to help me get Lucy back."

"It's OK. Come on shall we go back inside." She says offering her hand to me. I stand up and hesitantly take her hand. She guides me back to the elevator and when we are back on the twelfth floor, back to my room. "Will you be OK?"

"Yeah I will be fine fi-Katniss. Don't worry about me." I say calmly but on the inside I am in unimaginable pain. When she closes the door I go through to the bathroom and take a shower. Once I am changed into something presentable I walk out of my room and through to the living room where I see fire girl, her mentor Haymitch and escort Effie sitting on one of the couches and Tors my mentor sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hey." I say to the room at large.

"Hi Cato." Fire girl says, "Are you feeling better?"

"Why, are you sick?" Effie says.

"No I'm not ill, I'm fine." I reply.

"Well that's good because we are getting on the train to go back to District two and twelve in a minute." Tors says.

Effie's face quickly lights up and she jumps to her feet, "Yes, we have a very busy day today so everybody go and pack your things." And with that she runs off to go pack her many clothes. Tors and Haymitch also get up and walk towards their rooms as well. However fire girl stays seated.

"Why aren't you going to pack?" I ask her.

"I don't have anything with me. Why aren't you packing?"

"'Cause I don't have anything either." I tell her, sitting in the seat Tors was sitting in moments ago.

For a while we just sit and watch the T.V in silence. Neither of us wanting to break the silence. But sadly silence and the Capitol don't mix and soon there is a lot of screaming coming from Effie's room.

"What do you thinks happened in there?" Fire girl asks.

"I don't know. Her clothes hopefully fell on her and she is suffocating while we speak." I say coldly.

"Obviously someone doesn't like her. Do you think I should go see if she is OK?" But before I have time to respond Effie comes running into the room with a rather angry looking Tors behind her.

"What do you think you are doing with that knife?" Effie shrieks.

"I was hoping to kill you with it but it probably wouldn't get past all the make up and plastic you have on." Tors growls.

"I hope you know this is all natural." Effie says proudly.

"I wouldn't be too pleased about that if I were you." Tors answers. I can't help but burst out laughing at her comment and I can see that fire girl is trying to hide a smile.

Effie gives me a glare and if looks could kill I would be dead right now. "Hey! I didn't say it Tors did. So blame her." I say.

She gives me one last glare and turns her attention back to Tors. "And how do you know what beauty is?" Effie says in a false sweet voice.

Tors decides to ignore her question and throw the knife in her hand towards Effie. The knife sticks out of the wall just next to Effie's head and the look of terror on her face is indescribable.

Tors walks up to her and whispers something in Effie's ear. It can't have been pleasant because whatever was said has made Effie face drain of the little colour it had left from the knife.

"You two be downstairs in ten minutes." Tors says and with that she stalks out of the room.

"Umm, yes. Ten minutes." Effie says before tottering off to her room.

As soon as the door closes to Effie's room Fire girl and I burst out laughing.

"Oh my God! That was amazing. I hope Tors get angry at Effie more often." Katniss laughs.

"I know. Did you see the look on her face after the knife went flying past her?"

"Classic!"

* * *

I walk down the corridor of the train searching for the room I am staying in until we get to District two. As I walk past fire girl's room I hear a muffled sob. Stopping, I carefully turn the door handle and peer into the room.

On the bed is fire girl surrounded by pictures of something I can't quite see. She seems to be holding a letter in her hands, which must be the reason for the crying. I decide to leave her and I slowly leave the room.

"You can come in if you want, Cato." Fire girl say.

"No it's OK. I'll just leave you a-"

"No! Please come in!" She all but shouts at me. I quickly open the door and walk into her room. "Come and sit down." So I go over to her and sit down. "Look what Snow sent me." She says handing me the pictures that were scattered around her moments before.

I scan through them and what I see makes my blood run cold. The pictures are of Lucy and Fire girl's sister on a bed, surrounded by blood with cuts and bruises all over their bodies.

"He also sent me this." She tells me, handing over another bit of paper.

**Remember our deal Miss Everdeen and Mr Jones,**

"Is that all it says?" I asked shocked that there isn't anything else. She slowly nods her head, fresh tears making there way down her face. I quickly go and hug her hoping it will make her feel better. "Shhh, don't cry. We will get them back. As a friend a swear we will get them back." I tell her, mimicking what she told me on the roof.

She gives me a watery smile and says, "I know." I return the smile and get up to go to my room but she quickly stops me, "No, stay with me."

So I do. I stay with her that night on the train, and when it arrives in District two she gets off with me and stays at my new house in Victors Village. And by her doing that and me letting her, has led to a silent agreement between us two: I stay with her and she stays with me

* * *

**Hey. Look how quickly I updated. This is my SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE chapter. I hope you forgive me.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you snoozinghamster, Phoenix Retribution and CountryGeek for reviewing.**

**Snoozinghamster : I'm glad that you like the idea. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Phoenix Retribution : There's a few reasons he didn't fight back, the first was because he was only 15 so his Dad would have been a lot older and heavier, secondly he if he fought back Lucy could have been injured and he didn't want that. Don't worry it will be explained better in a later chapter. And I'm pleased you liked it.**

**CountryGeek : I am happy you liked it and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. Thank you for the review.**

**Also, thank you to everyone who followed this story, I become happier every time I see someone else has liked and followed my story.**

**But please don't follow or favourite my story without leaving a review.**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares

"_What are you doing here Clove? It's one in the morning; shouldn't you be at home, in bed, sleeping?" I ask, sitting down next to her._

"_And I could say the same to you." She retorts._

"_Fine, you win. I'm not that bot-"_

"_They're gone, Cato. Killed in a fire." She says in a dead voice, "Mum, Dad, Kyla. Gone." I can see tears starting to appear in her eyes, but I know Clove. She doesn't show emotion. She doesn't like being comforted, she says it shows weakness, but everyone needs someone to go to. So I pull her onto my lap, she buries her head in my chest and I hold her as the tears fall silently down her face and onto my top._

"_I'm sorry Clove. I really am." I tell her, but she doesn't listen, instead she moves away from me and says,_

"_Well, that enough emotion for one day."_

"_Clove, are you sure you're alright?" I ask._

"_I'm fine Cato. Do you mind if we talk about something else?" I nod my head and she carries on, "Why are you out here this late, Cato? I thought you had to look after Lucy while your Mum is in the Capitol and while your Dad's away 'working '." She says the last word sarcastically. Clove is the only one who knows what my Dad is like and how he treats me._

"_Dad's back." I say, and she immediately jumps on me, pinning me to the ground. I could easily push her off, but I don't. Instead I let her pull up the sleeves of my jumper and examine the cuts Dad had made a few hours previously. She looks at my face, only just noticing the cuts there._

"_Why do you let him treat you like this?" She says, pain slip out with her words._

"_Because he is a lot older and heavier than me, the more I fight back the more he cuts and beats me. And if he stops cutting and beating me he will look for a new target, someone else he can take his anger out on, and I'm sure you know who it would be." I tell her._

"_Lucy."_

"_Lucy, and I can't let that happen to her. I've grown up with him taking his anger out on me and I'm used to it. I know how to deal with the pain. But Lucy, Lucy has never had to experience it and I don't want her to. Did you know Dad tried to cut her tonight? He walked towards her, knife in hand, and asked if she was weak. He was going to see going to see if she was weak by cutting her open. I couldn't let him hurt her. She's my sister and if I hadn't stepped in front of her this," I say, gesturing to my body, "Would have happened to her."_

"_But you're strong."_

"_He's stronger."_

"_You're smart."_

"_He's cunning."_

"_You've got motivation."_

"_He does to."_

"_You've got something worth fighting for."_

"_He doesn't need something to fight for."_

_After opening and closing her mouth a few times she sighs, "I don't know what else to say."_

"_You don't have say anything. Just, let me deal with this on my own please. I don't want you to get involved with my battles." I ask her._

"_Ok." She reluctantly says. She then mutters under her breath something that sounds like, "You would help me though." Then louder she continues, "But I'm always willing to throw a knife if needs be."_

"_Yeah, I know that all to well." I say, rubbing my arm where one of Clove's knives had once pierced it._

"_Hey! It's not my fault you got in the way of one of my shots."_

"_You threw it at me, and if I recall it properly you were at the opposite end of the gym to me."_

"_Technicalities." Clove says with a wave of her hand, "You weren't listening to me and I needed to get your attention." _

"_So? It doesn't mean you can throw a knife at me." I say before pouncing and pinning her to the floor. She starts trying to push me off of her, but it's not working._

"_What are you doing?" She finally shouts._

"_Getting revenge. I think thi-"_

I suddenly wake up to screaming. I am up, out of my bed and making my way to fire girl's room within seconds. When I open the door I see her tangled up in her bed sheets, breathing heavily with her eyes glued shut. I slowly make my way over to her and sit down in the chair next to her bed. She doesn't notice me, instead she starts thrashing around in bed while screaming Peeta and Prim's names.

"Ash! Ash! Wake up, it's only a dream. It's not real." I say while shaking her shoulders. But she doesn't respond, she just continues thrashing and screaming.

"No, please...Don't…I'll do anything," She begs, "Stop…Please…Peeta…No, Prim!"

"Ash please, please wake up. It's not real. Please." And thankfully she stirs. Opening her eyes slowly she stares at me. For what seems like hours, but in reality she just stares into my eyes. Blue meeting grey, until her eyes fill with tears. "Ash, your ok now. Your ok it was just a dream." I assure her as she buries her head in my shoulder.

"S-Snow was t-torturing them, Peeta and Prim. He had t-them and was slowly killing them. A-and I was there watching, not moving, just watching. I wanted to help them, b-but I couldn't move. Y-You have to believe me. I-I wanted to help!" she wails.

"Ash, I believe you. I really do. Don't worry, it's not real. He hasn't hu-"But I quickly stop what I am saying. Yes, yes he has hurt them. He is the one that sent Peeta into the Games. The Games that caused his death. As for Prim, well, she was hurt. Badly hurt. Tortured so that Ash would do what Snow told her. She came home the other day, same with Lucy. Snow sent them back to us, but not before he had scarred every inch of their bodies, physically and mentally.

I hear a creak from behind me and turn to see the two bravest girls ever standing in the door way, concerned looks on their faces. As soon as Prim sees Ash crying into my shoulder she is at the bed squeezing her sister tightly. "Katniss, are you ok?" She asks in small, tired voice. But she doesn't reply, instead she lifts her head off of my shoulder and shrieks,

"Prim! You're alright." And Ash immediately throws her arms around Primroses neck.

I quietly walk away from them and towards Lucy. Once the door is closed behind us I grab Lucy and swing her onto my hip. "Now, what does my little princess want for breakfast?" She giggles at the nickname and replies,

"I don't know, what does my big brother want?"

"Umm, how about pancakes."

"Yeah!" she sequels excitedly. Sometimes I forget that Lucy is still just a little girl. She has had to grow up so fast because of Dad, the Hunger games and Snow taking her. Snow. How does he live with himself knowing that he has destroyed so many lives and ripped apart so many families? How can he live with the knowledge that he sends 24 innocent children into an arena to fight to the death? Well, mostly innocent children. I volunteered for the games. I volunteered to kill other children, for what…fun? Fame and glory? No, I am far from what the other kids are when sent into the games. I was not a child; children are meant to be kind and caring, not vicious and cruel. Children are meant to be looked after and cared for, not beaten and put down. Children are meant to be like Lucy, not like me, a monster.

"Cato, are you alright?" I hear a voice say, I snap my head up to find myself in the kitchen, holding onto the edge of the counter so hard that my knuckles have turned white. I immediately let go and turn to face Lucy.

"Yes. I'm fine, just…thinking."

"OK. Why aren't you making my pancakes then?" She playfully shouts at me, "I want pancakes!"

"Pancakes? Could I have some too?" Lucy and I both spin around to find Prim and Ash walking in to the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"I'll have pancakes too." Ash says.

"God, I'm not a cook. Get up and make your own." I say throwing the mixture to her.

"Yes, true. But we are the guests, and the guests always come first." And she throws the mixture back at me.

"Not if that guest has lived in my house for eight months now."

"God, you two are so childish. Give me it, I'll do it." Prim says walking over to pour the mixture into the pan. I try to avoid Ash's eyes but eventually they meet and both of start laughing immediately.

Later that day when both Lucy and Prim are in bed and I am sitting on the couch watching some boring Capitol programme, Ash comes into the living room and shyly sits down next to me. For a while she just sits and stares at the floor, then she says, "Umm, thanks for this morning. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. It's just that I'm really worried that she will get taken again and I'll never get her back. She's too young to be dragged into something that doesn't involve her." By now there are streams of tears pouring from Ash's eyes. I quickly move over and embrace her.

"I know Ash, I know." I don't bother saying that everything will be alright, because it won't and Ash knows that too. "We just have to do our best to protect them."

"P-promise me something?" Ash whispers into my ear.

"What?"

"Promise that if something happens to me and-"

But I cut her off not wanting to hear wants she is going to say, "Nothing will happen to you. I won't let anything thing happen to you Ash."

"I know, but just say something did happen, promise me that you would take care of Prim and that you would protect her and Lucy at any cost."

I don't even need to think about my answer and without hesitation I reply, "Always."

"Always, it's such a strong word. It's a word that is said all the time but one that people forget so easily. Are you sure you can keep that promise, Cato?"

And again I answer without delay, "Always."

* * *

All five of us are sitting in my living room. I am squeezed into the corner of the couch while Lucy, Prim, and Ash take up the rest and Tors is sitting in a chair across the room from us. We are all here because today is the day that the twist for the quarter quell is released.

Snow has just walked onto the stage and is about to take an envelope marked 75 out of a box when I turn my head to see Ash shaking with nerves. Not scared for herself of course, but for the little girl sitting next to her. I lean forward and place my hand onto her smaller one. She looks up at me with her big, grey eyes, asking silently for reassurance, reassurance that I cannot give. So I sadly shake my head and turn back to the T.V.

I watch as Snow slowly opens the yellow envelope and reads "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors along with their loved ones." Snow gives what most would call a smile at the camera but as he says his next words I can see the smirk of joy that slithers through his mask, "And may the odds be ever in your favour."

I am still; frozen to my seat. Not wanting to believe what I had just heard. Wanting to rewind time and tear out this moment. But I can't. I am going back into the games.

There must be plenty of other victors from district two celebrating the news. The chance to go back into the games is an honour to most of them. But to the three victors sitting in this room it is a curse.

Ash is the only female victor from District twelve which means that she is going back into the arena. And the only person that she truly loves- who is sitting next to her- is going in with her.

I, on the other hand have about thirty other victors from my District, but I know that it is me that will be sent back into the arena. After all, I am the one who defied the Capitol. I am the one who tried to give the Capitol no victor. I am the one who needs to be punished. And what better way to punish me than by sending me back into the arena with the person I have tried to protect my whole life, Lucy

My sweet, little sister Lucy. Tribute of the 75th annual Hunger Games.

* * *

**Hey, I am sorry this chapter took so long but I have been given loads of homework and I already have a test I have to revise for.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I found it really hard to write and I hate it so I can understand if you guys do too.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourite this. I really appreciate them. My happiness grows every time I see one, so please try to make me burst with happiness!**

**SafeEyesOpen****: I am really pleased you like this story and my writing. I am sorry this chapter took so long to update, but here it is. Thank you for the review.**

**Guest: No, you don't need a doctor. This is the Hunger games, its normal (I think). I hope you liked this chapter thank you for the review. **

**Phoenix Retribution****: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thank you for the review and I hope this chapter is ok.**

**CountryGeek: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you like how Cato is protective of Lucy.**

**Thank you, and please don't follow or favourite this story without reviewing. Remember, reviews make me happy so… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Moving on

**Hey, sorry this is sooooo late but you have no idea how much work I have to do. I hate homework and exams but, hey, what you gonna do?**

**Anyway, I was meant to explain the nickname in the previous chapter. Cato calls Katniss Ash because he still struggles to say Katniss' name. So instead of him always referring to her as fire girl I gave her the nickname Ash because ash comes after the fire and in Cato's eyes the games had finished and so he thought that Katniss would no longer need her fire.**

I am not sure how long I spent sitting in the living room but by the time I have come out of my trance only Ash is left in the room with me. "Where did the other three go?" I say in a steady voice, or at least the steadiest I can get it after finding out my little sister will more than likely be going back into the games.

"I asked them to leave." Ash says in a voice that must sound similar to my own.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you about the…Games. Cato, I'm the only female victor from District twelve which means that me and Prim will both be going in. And I just…just want to say that….say that I'll…that I'll miss you when I'm…gone." Ash says as tears spring to her eyes, "And that I…I…"

But I cut her off before she can finish the sentence, "Ash, you are not going to die. You've been through the games before you can go through them again. I'll make sure you make it out, don't worry I won't let you die. I will be dead, because I'm the one they want to punish. I'm the one who defied the Capitol. But I swear before I die I will find a way to get you, Prim and Lucy out of the games alive."

"No, Cato. I won't let…"

But I cut her off again, "Won't let me what? Die on my own terms? Ash, the games have been rigged. There is no way that that is what the creators of the games 75 years ago wrote down. It's just too perfect for Snow if it was, I mean the year someone defies the Capitol just happens to be the quell where a victor and they're loved ones have to go back in? No, it's too perfect."

"But Cato, I don't won't you to die." Ash says with fresh tears in her eyes.

"And I don't want to die either. But if that's the only way to get you, Prim and Lucy out, and if that's want Snow wants then so be it. But don't worry, I won't leave until I know everyone is safe; once I know that then I can die a happy man."

"Fine. But I have one thing I want you to know before that happens." She says with determination in her voice.

"What?" I say, and she moves up to sit beside me on the couch.

"This…" She says, slowly reaching a hand up to cup my cheek. And then are heads start to get closer and closer together until our noses are just a few centimetres apart, then our lips meet and what feels like electricity shoots through me. My hands quickly tangle into her hair; pulling her even closer to me, while her hands join at the back of my neck; preventing me from moving away.

She pulls away after a few seconds and I let out a low moan, missing the feel of her lips against mine already. "I'll just be going then." She says quietly making to stand up, but I grab her hand and pull her back down. I then lean in and touch my lips to hers quickly before pulling her into a hug.

She wraps her hands around my neck and I wrap my around her waist, setting my lips against her head. "If you thought that was going to make me rethink my inevitable death then you're wrong Ash. It's just made me more willing to die." I say against her hair.

She just sighs and says, "I know. But I can try, can't I?"

"No, you can't. Trying will just get you killed." She pulls away from me and looks at me, her face etched with pain.

Her face suddenly turns expressionless and she spits, "Fine. I'll go then. Goodbye." And she gets up from the seat. But again I stop her by pulling her onto my lap.

"You're not going anywhere. You're mine now Ash, whether I like it or not." Then her face lights up with a massive grin and she pulls my head down to kiss me again, but it's cut short by someone clearing they're throat in the doorway.

"Katniss, Prim wants you. Cato, we need to talk." Tors says from where she's leaning against the door frame.

"Ok." Ash says, leaping from my lap and running away to see what Prim wants. Once she's out the room Tors slams the door shut.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yells.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you play innocent with me Cato. What do you think Clove would say if she saw you kissing someone? I thought you were meant to love her!"

"I do love Clove. More than you can imagine. But she's dead. Dead! Gone! She died in the Hunger Games. And no matter how much I wish it was me in that grave where she lies; and her here, in this house doesn't change that. She's gone. And even though I still love her I need to move on. And I thought you; her best friend would know that more than anyone else!" I shout back. How dare she say I don't love Clove? I love her more than anything else. But she died eight months ago and even though she would throw a knife at me first, after thinking about it she would agree that I need to move on. Living in the past isn't going to help me or anyone else; it will just cause me more pain, "Tors, I'm going to die soon. It was no coincidence that this is the year, the year after I defied the Capitol, that past victors and their loved ones go back in the arena. It's Snows way of punishing me. First he kidnaps and tortures Lucy, then he makes me sell my body to Capitol men and women and then he makes me go back into the arena where I have to watch my little sister, Ash's little sister and Ash herself take part in the games. Finally, if that weren't enough, I have to try and get all three of them out of the arena safe and sound while I'm being shipped back here in a coffin. So, don't make me feel guilty about having feelings for someone else. Yes, I love Clove with all my heart, but I won't be able to for much longer. So…Shut up before I stick a sword down your throat."

We're silent for a minute, thinking about everything bad that has happened in our lives so far and everything else that is to come, then Tors says, "I'm sorry Cato. I had no idea about…well, this whole situation. And, if I'm not chosen for the quell, I will do everything in my power to get you, Lucy, Prim and Katniss out of the Games alive." She turns and heads out of the door. However, she stops, looks back round and gives me one of her evil smirks, "Oh, and if you ever threaten me again I will make sure that there is a knife in your heart before you have even finished the threat. Got it? Ok. Goodbye Cato." And she walks out the room closing the door behind her. But before it can slam shut a knife whizzes through the small space and lands right next to my head.

"Love you too, Tors." I shout, taking the knife out of the wall.

I wake up the next day to loud knocking coming from down stairs. I groan, drag myself out of bed and put some clothes on before making my way to the front door. I place my hand on the door handle and swiftly pull it open expecting to see Tors or the drunken victor from District twelve who seems to have made it his personal goal to show up, drink all the alcohol in the house, annoy me until I physically throw him out the house and then get Ash to shout at me for not treating her mentor with respect. But it's neither of them at the door. Instead, standing there with a bottle of beer in his hand is my Dad. The man I hate most in the world –apart from Snow.

"Cato, how lovely to see you." He hiccups.

"What do you want?"

"What can't a father visit his own children?"

"No. You're not allowed here or anywhere near Lucy. She's had to put up with you for long enough. And I'm not going to let you hurt her again." I tell him in a surprisingly calm voice.

He takes a swig of his beer then stumbles into the house, "You'll regret saying that." And he swings his arm trying to get his fist to collide with my head but I duck out of the way and start backing up towards the stairs. Just then I hear Ash's voice from the level above, "Cato, who's at the door?"

"No one Ash." I call back up to her.

"Oh, you have a lady friend over?"

"No." I growl.

"Your lady friend seems like a touchy spot. I want to meet her." And with that he takes of up the stairs leaving a trail of alcohol behind him.

"No you don't." And I race off up the stairs, over taking my Dad and running to Ash's room. I barge into her room and slam the door shut behind me. Ash gives out a little shriek at my sudden entrance but once she sees me properly she seems to understand that something's wrong.

"Cato? What's going on?" She asks, but I ignore her question. Instead I run over to the window and open it.

"Get out Ash. Please. Walk along the ledge until you get to Lucy and Prim's room. Once you're there lock the door and don't let anyone in. Got it?"

"Got it. But why do I-"

"No time to explain, just do it. Oh, and tell Lucy it won't let him hurt her."

"Who's wants to hurt her?"

"Not important. Now please, go!"

"Alright, alright. God, keep your hair on." She mutters to herself while she climbs out the window. I watch her crawl along the ledge on and go into Lucy's room. Once the window is shut the door to Ash's room flies open and my Dad stands in the doorway.

"It's not nice to hide things from Daddy, Cato. Where is she?" he demands.

"Who?" I ask in a fake innocent voice.

"Your bloody sister. That's who."

"Oh so you don't want to meet my 'lady friend'?"

"What…? Oh, your lady friend. Well let's see her you useless piece of-"

But before he can finish his insult I punch him in the face and grab a knife off of Ash's bedside table. If it was any other person I would be wondering why there was a knife on the table, but once you've been through the games waking up defenceless is probably one of the worst things imaginable. "What were you going to say?"

"Ha, so you can throw a punch. But I bet you can't use-" But he's cut off by a knife impaled in the wall two centimetres from his head.

"Training teaches you stuff Dad. It teaches you how to fight, how to use swords, how to throw knives and how to defend yourself. So, while you were off living your useless life I went to training so I could be part of the Hunger games and win the Hunger games. And guess what, I did. When I was little it was always a dream of mine to win the Hunger games so you would be proud of me and stop thinking of me as weak, but that was before you started hurting Lucy. Once you stated trying to harm my little sister my wish changed. Yes, it was still my wish to win the Hunger games but not so you would be proud of me. It was so that I could keep Lucy safe from you and so that the next time you threatened her and I stood in between you both you wouldn't be the one making me bleed, I would be the one making you bleed." I walk up to him, take the knife out of the wall and hold it to his throat.

"Go on then. But you won't be able to. You haven't got the guts and that makes you weak. Try it. I don't mind, because I know you won't be able to." He laughs.

"You're right. I'm not going to. But that's not because I haven't the guts, it's because I'm not like you. I've taken innocent lives, the lives of children. And even though you are not innocent I'm not going to be responsible for taking any more lives; not until I have to anyway. So get out of here before I change my mind and decide to run you through." I say, pressing the knife a bit harder into his neck, letting a few drops of blood seep between skin and blade before removing it and pushing him out the door, down stairs and taking him to the front of the house. I open the door and tell him one last thing, "If you ever come here again or if you ever harm or upset Lucy in any way again I will make sure someone comes and kills you."

"Can't wait." He says before I punch him one last time causing his nose to bleed and with any luck break it, and push him out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Ash, Prim, Lucy! You can come down now." I yell up the stairs. Within seconds I hear the sound of a lock being turned, a door flung open and feet pounding along the hallway. Then Lucy is running down the stairs with tears streaming down her face. Once she's at the second step she jumps onto me and starts strangling me with a hug.

"Cato, are you ok? Did he hurt you? Is he gone?" Lucy hurriedly says.

"I'm fine, Lucy. And yes, he's gone." I say while wrapping my arms around her and hugging her back.

"I was scared Cato. I don't want him to come back here."

"Shh. Don't worry, everything's fine. He won't come back here again Lucy. And even if he does I promise I will do whatever I can to keep you safe. Ok?"

"No." She says. I pull away from her so I am looking into her eyes. They show all the worry, pain and fear she has been feeling but they also show…guilt? "You've stopped him too many times and each time you have he's hurt you. You're lucky he didn't do anything to you today. So no, not ok. I don't want you risking yourself for me anymore. It's not fair."

"I'm your big brother, Lucy. It's my job to protect you and make sure that no one hurts you. So don't feel bad, I want to make sure that no one hurts you even if it means being beaten. Lucy, I would rather die a hundred times and more before seeing you hurt. You may not like it but I don't care. You see, I made a promise a few years ago to a little girl that I would never let anything or anyone ever hurt them. I have already broken that promise once and it almost killed me, I am not going to break that promise again." I tell her.

"But-"

"No buts."

"But, what if-"

"No what ifs"

"But, what if you die? What if protecting me kills you?" She asks with fresh tears in her eyes. And I reply with one simple sentence. One sentence that to anyone else would not mean anything, but to me and Lucy mean everything. One sentence that will stay true until the day I die.

"Then I will die a happy man."

**Heyo! I know I've already apologised but…I'M SOOOOO SORRY THIS IS LATE. I have been trying to write this chapter for ages but life and stupid school work got in the way.**

**Oooooo, what is this I see. Are Cato and Katniss starting to fall for eachother? It seems like it. But then Tors has to go and bring up Cato's dead girlfriend! Stupid mentor.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it (because I didn't). If you did enjoy it then please review. I know say this every time, but it's true, every time I see a review or that someone else has added this to their favourites or has followed it I become happier and happier. So please try and make me the happiest person alive. Now, do you think we could get to 15 – 20 reviews by the next chapter? (I don't mind if you want to try and get over that by the way). And please don't follow or favourite this story without reviewing!**

**LegacyofBlood****: I know, but Snow is an evil and twisted man that seems to be set on making everyone hate him.**

**SafeEyesOpen****: I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Thank you for the review.**

**sundragons9****: I'm sorry, I was meant to explain why Cato gave Katniss the nickname Ash but I completely forgot. Cato calls Katniss Ash because he still struggles to say Katniss' name. So instead of him always referring to her as fire girl I gave her the nickname Ash because ash comes after the fire and in Cato's eyes the games had finished and so he thought that Katniss would no longer need her fire. I hope this has made things clearer for you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**bookwormfever****: Thank you. The song is called 'she's always a woman to me' and it's by Billy Joel. My Dad played it in the car one day and for some reason I immediately thought of Cato and Clove.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and everyone who read My story. **

**Now, I'm gonna love ya and leave ya. But hopefully more will be up soon. So bye bye and…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
